When I See You Again
by keppokeppon098
Summary: Hinata's broke up with Kageyama and left him without clear reason. But, there's a reason behind that. How's Kageyama's reaction when he meets Hinata again?
1. A Sweet Prologue

**Part 1 - A Sweet Prologue**

"Please go out with me, Hinata."

"Huh?"

"I asked you to go out with me, dumbass!"

"HUUUUUUHHHHH...?!" that ginger-head yelled out loud, can't believe what the setter just said to him.

"Shut up, dumbass! Don't yell! Everyone can found us out!"

"So-sorry, Kageyama. I just can't believe what did you said just now."

"Your answer, Hinata?"

He nodded with no doubt. "Yes." A direct answer that Kageyama's wants.

Kageyama's immediately hugged the little creature in front of him, hide his blushing face.

"I'm so happy, Hinata. Thank you."

.

.

.

It's been a week since Hinata and I going out. We agreed to keep this relationship as a secret from our teammates. Honestly, it's hard to kept it as a secret. But, Hinata always said, "We can do it, Kageyama." with the smile -that looks like the sunshine. That smile's so adorable.

Two weeks, three weeks. We can keep that secret. Until one day, Suga-san and Noya-san caught we kissed in the back of the gymnasium. We caught in action. _Oh crap!_ , I thought. Daichi-san called all of the team to the clubroom.

"Hinata, Kageyama. Can you explain what did happen just now?" the voice of Daichi-san make us shiver. I can looked Hinata in the tip of my eyes, shivering.

"We apologize for what we have done, Daichi-san." We bow on our knee. My heart beats so fast. _Ah I know it'll be like this_ , I thought. "We'll never do that things again in the middle of practice. We deeply sorry, Daichi-san."

"No need your apologize," Hinata's face became pale. "I just can't get it. Why both of you, didn't tell us about your relationship? Hide it from your teammates?"

"I-I'm sorry, Captain. We afraid if we tell you guys, you'll feel disgust when around us." Hinata's shivering, so I am. "That non-sense, y'know. It's no matter for us as long as it doesn't influence on your game play performance."

Daichi-san sighed and then laugh. "Noya and Asahi ging out, too, and they've told us about that. We okay about that. So don't worry too much, Hinata, Kageyama." That's a relieved. Honestly, I'm happy about that. "Whoa, that's close, right, Kageyama?" Hinata chuckles along the way home. "I knew it'll be like this, you dumbass!" I patted his head. Hinata just laughed and held my hand. That's so adorable.

"Shouyou." I called his nickname. "Eh? What, Kageyama?" I held his hand, fondle his cheeks with my other hand and kissed his lips. Sweet, like a candy. Slowly Hinata pushed me to catch some air. "Your lips as sweet as candy, Shouyou." I swept his lips with my thumb. "Shut up, Bakageyama." His face's blushed again. He's so cute. I immediately hugged him, I tell him how greatful I'm having him as my boyfriend.

.

.

.

Together we felt invincible. We can beat Shiratorizawa together, with all of Karasuno volley ball teammates of course. We felt like no one can stop us. Until we reach the top. We the last who stand in the court.

In the day of our graduation, our senpai came to Karasuno High School. Daichi-san, Suga-san, Tanaka-san, Asahi-san, and Noya-san. How nostalgic. We decided to go to the gymnasium, playing volley ball of course. We want to remember how we reach the top together.

"Hey, Kageyama. Where's university you want?" Noya-san laughed after that. "Tokyo I think," I answered it directly. "And we decided to live together in Tokyo." Hinata's face blushed. "Whoa, direct answer, Kageyama."

Right, Hinata and I have been decided to live together in Tokyo. Hinata didn't want to continue his study, he wanted to work. I wanted to take business. Because, when I have finished my study, we'll open our own business.

Plans, promises we made. We tried our best to make our dreams came true. I study hard, to make our dream come true. Everyday Hinata came to my house to accompany me study. My parents already know our relationship, even before they against it. But, in the end my parents gave up, and give their permission to continue our relationship.

.

.

.

Two months I've study hard. This is the act of determining. The university entrance exam.

"Be careful, Kageyama. I'll be waiting for you in here. Make sure you make it!" Hinata said, when he see me off.

"I'm gonna make it, you dumbass!" I tenderly punched him. He chuckles again."Oi Hinata, Close your eyes." He closed his eyes, and lend me your hand." With no question he lend me a hand. I put _it_.

"Here," I closed his palm and kiss his forehead. "Take care of it. I'll come to you as soon as possible. I love you, Hinata." Hinata's eyes open widely, and he open his palm.

"A-A ring?" Hinata looks confused and almost crying. "Are you…" Hinata asked again.

"I propose you, dumbass. Wait for me, I'll come to you as soon as possible, and propose you properly. I promise, Hinata." I held his hand and he began to cry. "….waiting for you, Kageyama." I swept his tears and kiss his forehead again. "I'm leaving, Hinata. Wish me luck."

"Yes, be careful, Kageyama." He waved his hand.

 _I'll do my best, Hinata._

 _._

 _._

 _._

I felt so nervous. But I've good feeling about the exam, and the exam flows like a river. "The exam has been finished. I want back to Hinata as soon as possible." I grind along the way home. But, what will happen next is something that I was never imagine before.

Hinata's mother called me. _"Hinata… He_ _'s hospitalized_ _, Kageyama-kun.._ _._ _"_ What the fuck is happening? He promised me that he'll be waiting me.

 _HINATA! HANG ON THERE!_ I ran as fast as I could. When I arrived in the hospital there's Hinata's family.

"Where's Hinata?" Hinata's mother pointed into a room. Without any inquire, I entered the room.

"Hinata! Are you alright? Are you injured? Hina-"

"…ke up with me, Kageyama."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Broke up with me, Kageyama. "

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...


	2. Another Side

**Part 1.5–Another Side**

" _Yes, be careful, Kageyama_ _,_ _"_ I waved my hand.

I looked at the ring, the silver ring that Kageyama gave to me. I couldn't believe that he had proposed me. My cheeks blushed. I touched my cheeks, and I could feel the heat of my cheeks.

I remembered how Kageyama held my hands, how he fondled my cheeks, and how he kissed me. I couldn't restrain chuckling along the way home. I couldn't wait how Kageyama would propose me properly – I thought he told me like that before he left.

" _..._ _I'll come to you as soon as possible, and propose you properly. I promise, Hinata,"_ said Kageyama that time _._ I blushed again. Those words were still ringing in my head over and over.

But, suddenly on the way home, I felt a little dizzy. _Maybe I'm just exhausted. It's just an usual headache_. _I'm fine ,_ I thought. I didn't really care about it. "I'm fine. Everything is alright."I tried to convince myself once again.

.

.

.

The headache was getting worse. It was so painful. It felt like my head was gonna blow out.

"I'm home,"

Oh my, it was so painful.

"Nii-chaaaannnn, welcome hooomee!" said Natsu while ran to me from the kitchen.

My head felt so heavy.

"Natsu, I'm back …."

It became heavier …

"Nii-chan? Are you alright?" asked Natsu.

… and heavier.

"Nii-chan, you looks so pa- _Nii-chaaann!_ " yelled Natsu while ran to me in panic.

Everything became blur. Then, I collapsed in the _genkan_ and what happens next was something I never ever wanted.

.

.

.

" _-_ _yo_ _u_ _.._ _._ _Shouyou... Can you hear me?_ _"_ Slowly I opened my eyes. It sounded like Mom.

" _He_ _'s_ _awake_ _n,_ _D_ _octor."_ A strange sound... It was not Mom.

My head was hurt. It was really painful. I wanted to throw up. "Mom? Where am I? Where is it?"

"Shouyou…,"answered my Mom, then she grabbed my hand. "Oh God, you're in the hospital. You've collapsed in the _genkan_ , remember?" told Mom. _Oh, right... I've collapsed in the_ genkan _. So_ _…_ _Mom and Natsu_ _brought_ _me to the hospita_ _l_ _._ I nodded to answer Mom's question.

"Excuse me, Hinata-san. Could you leave the room, please? Doctor have to examine Hinata-kun first," said the nurse in the middle of our conversation.

"Oh, I'm sorry." My mom nodded to answer the nurse. "Shouyou, the doctor will examine you first. Be a good boy, okay?" She kissed my forehead. I nodded. The doctor started to examine me, then he asked me with some question.

"Shouyou-kun, do you remember why you collapsed in the _genkan_?" asked the doctor.

"I felt dizzy and my head became heavier and heavier, then I don't know what happens next," I answered.

"Do you often feel dizzy? Like once or twice a day?"

"Yes, quite often, but I think it's just an usual headache,"

"Do you feel queasy until you want to throw up?" asked again the doctor.

"Yes," I answered. I could see the doctor's eyes widened.

"Could it be...," The doctor whispered to the nurse, then she nodded. "Hinata-kun, I have to take some blood sample of yours," said the doctor. I had a bad feeling about this.

"O-Oh...mm...sure ..." I answered, then the nurse took some of my blood.

 _If there_ _was_ _nothing to_ _worry_ _, then why_ _do_ _the doctor have to take my blood sample?_ I thought.

"Shouyou-kun, the test result will come out probably 4 or 5 hours again. So, please take a rest," said doctor. I nodded, and the nurse came out from the room, too.

 _Kageyama what if something bad happen to me? Kageyama, I'm scared. I'm scared_ _._ _.._

.

.

.

The result's come out.

"Hinata-kun, I will read the result now. Are you ready?" I nodded. Natsu grabbed my hand so tight. She looked at me in worried. I just could smirk to her. The doctor sighed, then read the result.

"The result is... Hinata Shouyou-kun... suffered…"

I shivered.

"...brain cancer." The doctor finished his words.

"Huh? What?" I asked him. I wanted him to reply it. "Can you reply it, Doctor?" The doctor looked at me sympathetically, then sighed again. He looked down.

"Brain cancer... Hinata-kun..." answered the doctor. I couldn't believe what he just said to me.

 _Brain cancer? No way. It_ _couldn't_ _be real_ _…_ _It_ _couldn't_ _be real_ _!_

If it was real, then what about my dreams? What about my promise to wait for Kageyama? What about our plan to open our own business? I didn't even can do one of them if I was dying here.

 _Kageyama, now I_ _'m_ _really, really_ _afraid_ _. I'_ _m n_ _ot_ _afraid of dying, b_ _u_ _t_ _I'm_ _afraid of_ _leav_ _ing_ _you. I'm_ _afraid that_ _you will_ _cry_ _all day long. I_ _don't_ _want to see your sad face, Kageyama_ _._ _.._

.

.

.

What should I do? What should I do? I had some promises to Kageyama. I would be waiting for him from his university entrance exam. We would live together in an apartment which Kageyama had been looking for it. We would open our business when Kageyama had finished his study.

Besides, I didn't want to see his sad face. I didn't want to be an obstruction for him. I didn't want him to sink into sadness because of me.

After a couple hours thinking what should I do, I knew what I had to do ...

"Mom," I asked to Mom.

"Yes, Shou-chan?" answered Mom, then sat beside me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything, Shou-chan..." answered Mom while caressed my hair.

"Could you call Kageyama?" I asked. Her eyebrows ruffled, then Mom asked, "Sure. But what for, Shou-chan?"

"To break up from him."

.

.

.

I knew that what I would do would hurt him. I knew it... But I didn't want Kageyama knew how pathetic his boyfriend was. I didn't want Kageyama to see me dying here. I didn't want Kageyama to leave his study just to escort me and stay by my side. I wouldn't forgive myself if that really happened.

My mom called Kageyama to come to the hospital. I prepared myself to face any Kageyama's reaction later. I prepared my heart for this.

Three hours after my mother called him, he hadn't come to the hospital until I heard somebody's running in the corridor.

 _It's_ _Kageyama,_ I thought. He came to my room and slamed the door.

 _This is the time_ _…_ _But, I can't see his face..._

"Hinata! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Hina-" asked Kageyama, then I cut his words.

"Broke up with me, Kageyama,"

"Huh?"

"Broke up with me," I repeated it.

"W-What? Don'tbe joking around, Hinata," said Kageyama while wondered.

 _I'm sorry, Kageyama._ _._ _._

"You aren't serious, right, Hinata?" asked Kageyama.

 _I'm_ _really_ _sorry..._

"Hinata! Look at me! Answer me! HINATA!" asked Kageyama once again.

I looked at him. I could see his glistened eyes, then answered him, "I'm sorry, Kageyama. But I can't be with you anymore."

"But you promise to wait for me. You've prom-"said Kageyama while he didn't believe what I said.

 _I can't fulfill our promises…_

"I don't love you anymore, Kageyama," I answered, then gave my ring to him. His eyes widened. "I'm tired. I need to rest. Please, leave now," I said to him.

 _I beg you, Kageyama..._ _Please,_ _leave me..._

"No," said Kageyama immediately.

"No. You can't do this to me, Hinata. How can you say that you didn't love me anymore? What about our dreams, huh?! Do you just throw it?!" said Kageyama, then he grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Ow! It hurts, Kageyama! Please let go of-"

"You can't do this to me! You promise to wait for me!" I kept struggling and he kept grabbing my wrist tightly.

"Kageyama, let go of me!"

"You can't do this, Hinata!"

 _I know, Kageyama_ _._ _... I know i_ _t_

Because of the noises, my parents came to the room and separated us. "Kageyama-kun, stop!" Yet, he was still struggling and kept struggling. "Hinata! Hinata! No! You can't-" Then,my father dragged him away from the room.

I hugged my mother. I was so sad, yet happy. This way, Kageyama would forget me, throw away all of our plans, promises, and dreams. I was sure that Kageyama would be able to move on and keep going.

 _I'm sorry_ _,_ _Kageyama. I love you._ _._ _. Goodby_ _e ._ _.._

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...


	3. The Moon Which Lost The Sun

Part 2 – The Moon Which Lost The Sun

" _Broke up with me, Kageyama."_

"Huh?"

"Broke up with me," He repeated.

 _HUH?! What the hell is going on here?!_

"Wh-What? Don't be joking around, Hinata!," I said and wondered.

"You aren't serious, right, Hinata?,"He didn't answer me.

"Hinata! Look at me! Answer me! HINATA!"

He looked at me. My tears've flown down, then he answered, "I'm sorry, Kageyama. But I can't be with you anymore."

"But you promise to wait for me. You've prom-" I couldn't believe it.

"I can't,Kageyama," He gave his ring. "I'm tired, I need to rest. Please, leave now," he said.

 _I can't believe it._

"No," said Kageyama immediately.

"No. You can't do this to me, Hinata. How can you say that you didn't love me anymore? What about our dreams, huh?! Do you just throw it?!" I said, then I grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Ow! It hurts, Kageyama! Please let go of-"

"You can't do this to me! You promise to wait for me!" I kept grabbing his wrist tightly and he kept struggling.

"Kageyama, let go of me!"

"You can't do this, Hinata!"I knew he's serious, but my heart and my mind couldn't accept it. It was too cruel. I couldn't believe this.

Because of the noises, Hinata's parents came to the room and separated us.

"Kageyama-kun! Stop!" I kept struggling and struggling. "Hinata! Hinata! No! You can't-!" Then, his father dragged me away from the room.

My mind became blank.

Hinata's father releasedme, then said, "Kageyama-kun, please leave now. Hinata need to take a rest. Please understand Hinata's condition."

"But, I need Hinata to explain this." Hinata's father smirked and looked down.

"Kageyama-kun," He patted my shoulder. He sighed and smirked. "I know it's too hard for you. But, please understand him, he needs to take a rest. So please, go home now, Kageyama-kun. You need to take a rest, too." I sighed and nodded, then went home.

My feet felt so heavy. My head was spinning. _"Why_ _do this_ _happen? What about our dreams, you dumbass?_ " That was what I thought along the way home. My tears flew down to my cheeks.

.

.

.

I slammed my room door, then locked myself in my head was still spinning. My heart felt hurt so bad. I couldn't accept this. _Why_ _do_ _you leave me, Hinata? You_ _leave_ _me when I'_ _ve_ _loved you_ _too much_ _, dumbass_ , I thought.

 _Hinata, why d_ _o_ _you do this?Hinata..._

.

.

.

One week later, I came to the hospital. Fortunately, I met Hinata's mother.

"Good morning, ma'am," I said, then bowed. "Oh, Kageyama-kun," She smiled like him.

"Can I meet Hinata?" I asked.

"Emm... unfortunately, Kageyama-kun, Hinata didn't want to meet anyone today. Maybe he just need to take a rest," She answered.

"But, I have something to ask to Hinata."

"I know, but it's Sho-chan's demand. It's for Sho-chan's sake, too, Kageyama-kun. I'm sorry, hope you can understand it."

"But..."

"Please, Kageyama-kun …." She smiled, even her eyes looked so sad.

"Y-Yes, thank you, Hinata-san. Excuse me..."

 _Hinata avoid_ _s_ _me._

.

.

.

The next day I came to the hospital again, and he refused to meet me. He kept refusing… and refusing. _What the hell with you, dumbass? Why d_ _o_ _you keep avoid_ _ing_ _me?_ , I thought.

However, one day Hinata let me meet him. It seemed like he was bothered by my presence.

"Kageyama, why do you keep coming to the hospital? Don't you realize that I always refuse to meet you? That bothers me," He said and stared at me.

"I just want to meet you and want you to explain everything," I answered."About why you break me up."

"There's nothing to be explained, Kageyama. Didn't I tell you clearly?"He was pissed me off.

"I need your reason, Hinata!"

"I told you before! I didn't love you anymore, Kageyama! Don't piss me off!"

"That's not-!" He cut my word.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO BE EXPLAINED, KAGEYAMA!," He stared at me.

I was shocked. He yelled at me with scary face. I knew he was serious right now...

...even I denied it...

He looked down. "Now leave, Kageyama," His voice was shaking. His body was trembling. "Please, leave now. Don't come again. I'm tired..." His tears was flowing down.

"Hinata? Why do you cry?" I came closer to him.

"Stop," He said immediately. "Don't come any closer and don't you dare to touch me. I hate it." He glared at me. Hinata's words were so painful. I left the room, then ran as fast as I could. I couldn't believe that Hinata said suchcruel things.

 _That was so hurt, y'know, Hinata?_

 _That was so hurt..._

.

.

.

It has been two month since that. I have thrown away Hinata's stuff which were left in my room. I have tried to forgot all about him, and tried to move on, but that was futile. I couldn't be able to move on from him.

"Ah, the test result will come out tomorrow. Oh God, why am I so nervous? God, please give me the best," I prayed. "I have to pass it, I have a promise to Hinata," I said, then I went to sleep.

The next morning, I went to Tokyo by a took two and a half hours. My heart was throbbing hard along the way to Tokyo. I was so nervous.

 _Hinata, I'm gonna make it. I'll fulfil my promise_ , I thought.

"Y0256... Y0256... Y0256..," I looked for it carefully.

 _Please, God. I have to make it._ _This is_ _my promise to Hinata._ I prayed and prayed. Then, my heart felt like it wanted to jump out of my chest. There was my number!

"I make it! Oh my God! Oh God... Yokatta..." I checked once again and my number was really there. I called my parents, told them that I made it. Then, I called Suga-san. But, Suga-san's answer was something that I never expected.

"Hello, Suga-san? It's Kageyama. Suga-san, I-" I said.

"Kageyama, can you come to the hospital right now? Hinata..." Suga-san's voice was shaking. My eyes was widened. I ran as fast as I could to the train station.

" _Kageyama, Hinata_ _is in a serious condition_ _... Please come here as soon as possible."_

 _What the hell is this?! Hinata, hang on! I'll be right there as fast as I could!_

.

.

.

When I arrived in Miyagi train station, I ran as fas as I could to the hospital. I hoped that I didn't come late, but in fact I was too late...

"Suga-san! How is his condition? Where's Hinata?," I asked. There was something odd. Everyone's face looked at me with pity. "Did something happen? Suga-san?" I asked in wondered. Suga-san gave me a letter.

"It's from Hinata, Kageyama. Please read it." Suga-san's voice was shaking, just like in the phone. In wondered, I opened the envelope and read the letter.

 _Dear, Kageyama..._

 _Hey, Kageyama. How are you? Are you alright? Of course not, right?_ _Hehehe, I'm sorry._ _Kageyama, maybe when you read this letter I won't be able to meet you anymore._

 _Kageyama, I was so happy when you had proposed me, but I won't be able to be with you anymore. I'm sorry, Kageyama, I didn't tell you what it really happened. That was too hard for me, y'know. Maybe this is was the best way for us, Kageyama._

 _One thing that I can tell you is, "I'm dying and scared". Not scared of going to die, but I'm scared of leaving you. By that, you'll be sad, and sink into despair. I don't want tosee you like that. I'm sorry._

 _Kageyama, I beg_ _you to forget me, and move on. I don't want to be your obstruction to keep moving forward. Keep your study on, and become a succesful man. Build your own company and make your parents proud._ _I kn_ _o_ _w you_ _can_ _do that._

 _I'll always pray for your happiness, Kageyama. Always._

 _I love you...and goodbye..._

 _Love,_

 _Hinata Shouyou_

I fell on my knees, then cried. I couldn't believe that my beloved one, Hinata Shouyou,has passed away. He was gone...

"I'm sorry, Kageyama. I didn't call you when Hinata passed away," Suga-san began to cry. "He passed away when you were on the way to Miyagi. I'm sorry..." Noya-san patted my back, tried to calm me down.

"Hinata... Hinata... Why do you leave me? Why, Hinata? My beloved Hinata... Hinataaaaa!" Everyone looked me with pity.

 _Now, I am just the moon which lost the sun..._

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...


	4. I'm Home

**Part 3 – I'm Home**

"Hey, Hinata. It's been four years since you've gone," I put a bouquet of lilies on his grave. "I bring your favorite flowers, lilies. They are as beautiful as you, y'know." I kneelt down, then brushed Hinata's gravestone.

 _"Here lies our beloved one, our son, our brother, our friend, Hinata Shouyou..."_ it was written on the gravestone.

"Even you're gone, you still like this place, huh? This hill… this spot, our favorite place where we used to see sunset together," I chuckled, then my tears flew down.

"I missed you, Hinata... so much..."

.

.

.

"I'm home...," I said, while my mom stood in front of _genkan_.

"Welcome home, Tobi-chan. You're from _there_ , aren't you?" Mom said.

"Uh-huh," Mom smiled, then she looked down. "Mom, what's happen?"

"Ah, nothing. Tobi-chan... You still love Hinata-kun, don't you?" She caressed my cheeks.

I nodded and smiled. "So much, Mom, until now..." Mom embraced me and whispered. "I know, Tobi-chan..." She released her hug and patted my head. "Do you want to eat some cakes, Tobi-chan?"

"No, thank you, Mom. I want to go to my room," I answered.

"Oh... Don't forget to come down for dinner." I nodded. She smiled, then walked to the kitchen. I went upstairs to my room.

My room didn't change a bit since I left to the college in Tokyo. In this room, Hinata and I made so much memories. I chuckled when I remembered Hinata. He used to throw anything towards me because I suddenly kissed him. _Why all of the sudden?! That's an attack, Bakageyama! Don't suddenly kiss me! I_ _haven_ _'t prepare_ _d_ _myself!_ He said that time with his red face.

I opened my drawer, took the box, and sat in my bed. I sighed before I opened the box. There was a small blue velvet-coated box and some pictures, the pictures of Hinata and me. I opened the small box- a couple of silver ring that used to be our engagement ring. The only Hinata's stuff that I couldn't throw away.

My chest was so painful. The memories of us started to play in my mind like a movie which replayed over and over- when I confessed to him, I kissed him for the first time, our first date, until the day I proposed him. It was supposed to be the sweetest memory that I've ever had, but now that sweet memory hurted me instead.

I took Hinata's ring and kissed it. My tears flew down and I clutched my shirt. The pain in my chest was getting worse when I recalled about Hinata again.

After a few minutes, I could be calmer. I took a picture of us and brushed it. I saw how beautiful Hinata is with his genuine smile in that picture.

"Hinata, y'know, why didn't I come to your funeral?," I smilled and felt stingy in the tip of my eyes. My tears began to flow down again. "Because I was a coward. I was too scared to see you sleep in a coffin which is decorated with white roses and lilies that its color as same as your skin..."

"... and I was too coward to accept the fact that you were gone..."

.

.

.

After spending the weekend in my parents' house, I went back to Tokyo. I had to go back to work in my own coffee shop. I fulfilled my promise to Hinata; to open our own business. This coffee shop was named 'Karaffee', just like what Hinata wanted.

But, I had a little bad feeling about this day...

The door bell rang. "Welcome in-" I lifted my eyebrows. There were Suga-san and the others. I smiled. "Good afternoon, everyone. Please have a seat." I continued, then guided them to their seats and lent the menu.

"Yo, Kageyama. Long time no see, huh?" said Suga-san with mother-like smile of him.

"It's been a while, Kageyama! How are you?" Noya-san chuckled.

"Yes, it's been a while, Suga-san, Noya-san. I'm fine. Ah, may I take your order guys?" I answered.

"Black coffee, please," said Daichi-san.

"Caffé Au Lait, please," said Suga-san.

"Asahi-san and I want Caffé Macchiato!" said Noya-san energetically. Asahi-san just smiled to him and told Noya-san to calm down. "Please don't yell, Noya. You bother the other customers."

I laughed. "It's okay, Asahi-san. Alright, I'll take your order. Excuse me." I walked to the bar and gave the barista the order.

"Say, Suga-san, have you told Kageyama about _that_?" Noya asked.

"Huh? I haven't. I didn't find the right time to tell Kageyama about _that_ ," Suga answered. "Don't you dare to tell Kageyama, Noya."

"I know, Suga-san. I'm just asking you."

"You have to tell Kageyama about _that_ before this weekend, Suga. We didn't know for sure when will _he_ return from US, right?" said Asahi with a serious face.

Suga sighed. "I know it, Asahi. _He_ will return in one or two weeks, but I couldn't find the right time." The four guys sighed, then became silent in confused.

"Suga-san, why don't you tell him today? It's a perfect time, y'know. We know _that_ together, and we can tell him together, not just by yourself." Noya's face became serious.

"Noya's right, Suga. We can tell him together. Even you'd be scolded by Kageyama, you'd not be scolded alone. We would be scolded together," said Asahi.

"I think so too, but I can't imagine how Kageyama's reaction if he knows the truth." Daichi sighed and scratched his back neck.

Suga was silent, thought all of the risks that they might get. Suga sighed and agreed. "Alright. We ran out of time. We will tell him _that_ today."

"Here's your order," I put their order. "Please enjoy it."

"Thank you, Kageyama." They smiled.

"Kageyama, have you visited Hinata's grave?" asked Asahi-san.

I smirked. "Yes, I have, in the last weekend. Why, Asahi-san?" I answered.

"Ah, no, we will go to his grave in the day after tomorrow. So, I thought we will visit it together." Asahi-san chuckled.

Suga-san asked me to join them. I joined them and sat beside Asahi-san. We talked about many things until Suga-san said something that I never expected before.

"Say, Kageyama. Do you still love Hinata?" asked Suga-san, immediately.

"Of course I do. If I don't, I won't visit his grave every year." I answered.

"Kageyama... What if Hinata is still alive?" Suga-san's voice was serious.

"Huh? What do you mean, Suga-san?"

"There's something we want to tell to you. It's okay if you'd be angry to us. This is our fault for not telling you _this_ earlier." Suga-san looked down. I had a bad feeling about what Suga-san would tell me.

I looked them in wonder. Then, Asahi-san patted my shoulder. It made me more confused. _What the hell is going on here?_ _Is there_ _something wrong?_ , I thought. Suga-san looked at me with serious face, same as Daichi-san, Noya-san, and Asahi-san.

"Kageyama," said Suga-san suddenly in the silence. My heartbeated so fast. I bet my face looked pale. "Hinata..."

"He is still alive," My eyeswidened and my mouth became half-opened.

 _He is still alive._

"What the hell... are you talking about... Suga-san?" My heart beated faster. I could feel cold sweat started to flow down through my skin. I couldn't believe what I just heard. _What the hell is this?_

"Hinata is still alive. He will return from US in one or two weeks, but we don't know for sure when he will return." Suga-san continued.

I chuckled. "... Don't be joking around, Suga-san...," _He_ _is_ _still alive? There's no_ _way_ , I thought. "It's not funny, y'know..."

But, in the deepest of my heart, I believed it ...

... that Hinata was still alive …

"I'm not joking, Kageyama. Daichi, Noya, and Asahi know about this, too." Suga-san convinced me.

It pissed me off. I stood up and yelled. "Don't be joking around! How can Hinata is still alive, huh?! If he is still alive, then why did he write that damn letter?! Why did he break me up and leave me?! From US?! What for?! There really is his grave in Miyagi! There's no way he can be still alive!" I panted. The entire shop looked at me.

"Hinata's sick, y'know. It wasn't an ordinary illness, like what you thought. Hinata went to US for surgery," Suga-san stared at me. "Hinata was suffering brain cancer, Kageyama," said Suga-san. My eyes widened. My heart was shattered into pieces.

 _What the hell is this? Brain cancer? Another joke?_

"You're joking, Suga-san... No way... It can't be real..." Suga-san shook his head. My legs began to feel numb. I sat back to my seat. "I-It can't be real... right? S-Say it... that it's just a joke..." My voice was shaking. My body shuddered. Suga-san and the other looked at me on pity. Asahi-san patted my back.

"We're so sorry, Kageyama..."said , I began to cry. _It_ _ca_ _n't be real_ , I thought _._ I cried out loud. I couldn't believe that.

 _Why did_ _n't_ _you tell me about your illness? Is it because you didn't want to be a burden? What the hell_ _are you thinking_ _, Hinata? Why_ _are_ _you so stupid? You could_ _have_ _told me_ _every_ _thing, we were promised to be honest each other._

My body was screaming. I wanted to scream. Asahi-san and Suga-san calmed me down and told me that it wasn't my fault that I didn't know about his illness. But, it made my feeling of regretness and guilt in my heart grew even bigger.

After a few minutes I cried, I calmed down. I stood up slowly. I felt dizzy, maybe it was because I was crying before. "I'm sorry, everyone... I have to -" I collapsed before I finished my word.

.

.

.

I gained my consciusness back. I was in my office. I sat up in the couch that I was lying in. I looked at my phone. It's 7 p.m. I scratched my back neck and sighed.

"Oh, Goddamit. Why the hell did I collapse?"

I took my coat and my car key. I wanted to go home, take a rest, forget all about that damn fact. _That'_ _s_ _just a bullshit_ , I thought. I went to the parking lot and went into my car. I leaned on the seat, sighed, and started to think about what happened this afternoon.

"It can't be real, Kageyama. Hinata's died four years ago. He can't be still alive." I convinced myself about it. I turned on the car and went home. I didn't expect what happened next was exactly like what Suga-san said to me...

.

.

.

I locked my car and went into elevator. I walked to my apartment in hurry, but I stopped my step when I saw someone standing in front of my apartment. A familiar small creature with ginger-head. That _man_ smiled at me.

"It's been a long time, right?"

 _It couldn't be..._

"Hi-Hinata?"

"I'm home, Kageyama."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

 **A/N : this is the part 3 ;w; i'm sorry for the long wait orz**

 **well, enjoy it :)**

 **reviews needed! arigato!**

 **-eppon-**


	5. When I See You Again

**Part 4 – When I See You Again**

" _I'm home, Kageyama."_

I stood and became frozen with what I saw in front of me . _What_ _... the hell is this?_ , I tought. My mind became blank.

"Kageyama, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about everything. But, I know Suga-san have told you, right?," Hinata chuckled, then looked down. His voice was cracking. "I'm sorry," He started to cry.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. My throat chocked. It was the first time I saw Hinata cried in this last four years. I ran towards him and hugged him. "Hinata... Hinata... Hinata..." Hinata hugged me back. _Kageyama..._ _._ he whispered.

"Hinata... _my_ Hinata... It's you...," I felt stingy in the tip of my eyes. "Apparently, what Suga-san said that you're still alive is right, Hinata. I never expect that it's true," I hugged him tightly. "Thank God, it's real... It's real..." Hinata nodded. We fell on our knees and cried together.

.

.

.

I kissed Hinata in the _genkan_ _,_ then hugged him. Hinata hugged me back tightly, then he cried again. "I'm sorry," he said. I released the hug and wiped Hinata's tears. "I'm sorry, Kageyama."

I cupped Hinata's cheeks. "Shh... it's okay. Don't apologize, dumbass." Then, I kissed Hinata again. Hinata chuckled and nodded.

"Hinata..." I looked into Hinata's eyes deeply. "Y'know, there's still one promise I haven't fulfilled."

"Huh? What's that?" Hinata asked in wonder. I pulled Hinata's arm. "W-Wait, Kageyama...?" We stopped in the living room.

"Please wait here, I'll be right back. Just sit on the couch," I said. Hinata nodded and sat on the couch. I ran to my room. Not long after that, I came back to the living room.

"Hinata," I said.

"Y-Yes?" Hinata answered.

I kneelt down in front of Hinata, then grabbed Hinata's hand. I looked into Hinata's eyes. "Four years ago I have promised to you that I will propose you properly, right?" I took out a small blue velvet-coated box. "Now, I'll fulfill that." I opened the box- there's a silver ring that used to be his engagement ring. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Hinata Shouyou, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" My heart beated so fast and my face heated up.

No answer.

 _Why did_ _n't_ _he answer it?_ , I thought. Slowly, Hinata's eyes were filled by tears and he started to cry.

"What?" Hinata answered.

"I proposed you, dumbass Hinata!" I answered. I held Hinata's hand. "And I'm serious, Hinata. What's your answer?" I continued.

He wiped his eyes. " _No_ ," Hinata answered.

"Huh?" I felt like my heart stopped beating.

"Do you believe it? Are you that stupid, Bakageyama?" He laughed. "How can I say 'No', huh? Of course 'Yes'! Yes, I want to marry you!" My eyes widened. I couldn't believe that Hinata'd accept my proposal. I hugged Hinata immediately and laughed. "I just felt that my heart'd really stop beating, you dumbass!" I lifted Hinata. "I love you, Shouyou..."

"I love you too, Tobio..."

.

.

.

"Wear this, Shouyou." I handed him a box.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A wedding dress, of course." I answered bluntly.

"W-Wedding...d-dress...? Are you kidding me?!" he yelled and he was blushing.

"We're gonna marry, Shouyou. Just wear it." I asked him while I wore my suit, too.

"Huh?! N-Now?! In here, in your room?!"

"Yeah. I want to have a private wedding, after all. Is it a problem?"

"Of course! Importantly... when do you buy this wedding dress, huh?!"

"I don't buy it. Noya-san gave it to me when I told him that I have a plan to propose you. He secretly measured your body then he bought these dress. He said it would be nice for you. After I saw the dress, I thought it would be nice for you just like what Noya-san said," I answered. "But, if you don't wanna wear it, just-"

"...wear it." Hinata said while hid his blushing face. "I'll wear it... Tobio..." he faced me and I could see his face as red as tomatoes. I laughed and hugged him. _Thank you, Shouyou_ , I whispered. "But... I can't promise this dress will fit me. It is a dress from four years ago, right?" he continued.

I released the hug. "Yeah, if it doesn't fit you, you can wear one of my suit." I caressed his cheek and kissed him on the cheek"

"Alright, alright. Just go out, I have to get a change, too. Oh um... and can you turn off the lights, Tobio?" I smilled and nodded, then turned off the light and walked out from the room. I could feel my face heated up and my heart was beating up so fast. It looked like my heart could jump out from my chest.

 _Oh God, I'm so happy I could die..._

.

.

.

"I'm done, Tobio. You can come in." He said from my room. Slowly I opened the door. The first thing I saw was my beautiful fiancee in a white wedding dress that wrapped his slender body perfectly. He was beautiful than I expected. My mouth was agape while saw Hinata in that dress.

'You are beautiful' were the words that blurted out from my mouth. Hinata's face reddened. I walked toward him and stopped in front of him. I caressed his cheek and he held my hand while he closed his eyes and laid his face on my hand.

I gazed his beautiful face, thought how lucky I was to have this beautiful man, how grateful I was to the God because He sent Hinata back to me, my love that I've missed in this last four years. I still couldn't believe that he really came back alive.

"Are you ready, Shouyou?" I asked. He opened his eyes and smiled. I smiled, then consider his smile as 'yes' to my question.

I held Hinata's hand. "I, Kageyama Tobio, take you, Hinata Shouyou, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and or in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part. And thereto I pledge you my faithfullness."

"I, Hinata Shouyou, take you, Kageyama Tobio, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and or in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part. And thereto I pledge you my faithfullness."

We looked each other and smiled. I hugged him, looked into his eyes, caressed his cheek... and kissed him. A kiss that would last forever and proved that our love was true and strong.

"Now, you aren't Hinata Shouyou, but Kageyama Shouyou." I said after broke the kiss.

"Yes, Tobio-san." He laughed and hugged me.

From now on, we would start our new story together until we reached our own happy ending. We wouldn't be apart again because we have pledged to always stay together until death did us part. Shouyou, I have fulfilled my promise to you, a promise to stay with you forever until our last breath...

When I see you again...

.

.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
